


Our Blood Runs The Same

by arsenicPopsicle (fortuitousOdyssey)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortuitousOdyssey/pseuds/arsenicPopsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has gotten on Dave Strider's last nerve. It's time to put that uppity alien in his place.<br/>Dave/Karkat noncon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Blood Runs The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is by no means finished, and it's going to wind up being SO LONG.  
> I guess that is something to look forward to?

Dave Strider was seated at his desk, really nothing more than some plywood laid across a pile of cinderblocks, staring at his laptop screen with his shades off. The apartment was deadly quiet, for once. Bro was out of the house for the evening already, all the lights were off save for the light coming from the computer screen, and Dave had just turned off his music in a futile attempt to alleviate the pounding headache he was getting.  
The shades had been set aside so that the blonde could rub the bridge of his nose, another attempt at getting rid of his headache, but it was doing nothing and Dave knew it. It was a tension headache, caused by the nonstop stream of idiocy that was scrolling down his screen.  
Dave was usually pretty tolerant of the trolls; hell, he was pretty tolerant of just about anyone. It took a lot to get through his poker face. He actually really liked some of the trolls (Terezi, for one, though he would never admit to that). But Karkat, man... Karkat had just been driving him up the wall lately.  
He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, trying to take a break from the wall of rant in his pesterChum box. When he opened them again and the first thing they locked onto was yet another line of capslocked gray text that read “FUCKASS,” he just couldn't take it anymore.

\- - turntechGodhead has blocked carcinoGeneticist! - -

\- - carcinoGeneticist began trolling turntechGodhead - -  
CG: HA!!

CG: YOU THINK YOU CAN BLOCK ME!!!

CG: THINK AGAIN INFERIOR DAVE HUMAN!!!

CG: I CAN GET AROUND ANY BLOCK YOU THROW MY WAY!!!

CG: I'M BETTER AND SMARTER THAN YOU AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!

TG: you know what

TG: youre really starting to get on my nerves you pompous little bitch

TG: if you were a real man youd appearify your ass over here so we could fight this shit out

TG: but i bet youre too much of a coward for that

TG: you little faggot

CG: I'M A BITCH?!?!

CG: I'LL MAKE YOU SUCK MY BULGE YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE LUMP OF FLESH!!!

CG: I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE COWARD IS!!!

\--carcinoGeneticist! ceased trolling turntechGodhead --  
Dave scoffed and slid his shades back onto his face as he pushed his chair away from the desk. “I hope the little bastard really does come here. I'd love to get my hands around his scrawny fucking neck,” he said, to no one in particular. Dave didn't really think the Cancer had the guts to come and fight him, however full of himself he might be, but he double checked his Strife Deck to make sure Caledscratch was handy, just in case.  
A few seconds later there was a flash of greenish light over Dave's bed as the troll appearified, already in the midst of shouting something at him.

“-EHOLD, HUMAN SCUM!”

The gray-skinned alien wobbled a little as he landed on the not-so-stable surface of Dave's bed, and he quickly jumped down onto the floor and crossed his arms over his chest, trying his damndest to look intimidating even though he was eye level with Dave's collarbone.

“Who's the fucking coward now, huh, Strider? I'm going to put you in your fucking place and make you suck my grubfucking bulge, you fucking pink monkey.”

Dave looked at him evenly from behind his sunglasses, his poker face not revealing a thing. Slowly, a malicious and somewhat satisfied smile spread across his face. With three long strides, he cleared the distance between them and decked the foulmouthed little troll right in his fucking face without even saying a word. He hit the little shit with everything he had, and he could feel his hand bleeding from several deep scratches made by the inhuman little fuck's razor sharp teeth. Even though he was bleeding all over the carpet, he didn't give a shit; it was worth it.  
Completely taken by surprise, the troll fell back on his ass beside the bed, which was really just a couple of mattresses on the floor. There was blood running down his chin and dripping from Dave's hand, and it took him a moment to realize that it hadn't all come from him. He raised a hand to cover his split and bleeding lip and glared up at the blonde. “What the fuck, Strider?!” he shouted, his words muffled a little by his hand.  
The alien grabbed a fistful of Dave's sheets and tried to pull himself to his feet using them as leverage, but they simply slipped off of the mattress and landed Karkat right back on the floor where he'd started. Dave just smirked down at him and shook his head, his entire demeanor condescending and disdainful. He kneeled quickly, his knee pressing hard into Karkat's sternum. "What was that, Karkat?" he asked. "I believe you said you were going to put me in my place. I'll show you, you little bitch. We'll see who's put in whose place."  
Karkat bared his teeth, stained slightly with his bright red blood, and growled menacingly. “I will put you in your fucking place, fuckass!” He pushed fruitlessly at Dave's knee, trying to pry the human boy off of him.  
The cool kid's smirk slowly widened into a grin and then transformed itself into a horrible, vicious snarl as he dug his knee more firmly into Karkat's chest. "I'd like to see you fucking try, you little pussy. I'll show you who's the fucking boss, you pansy-ass little bitch." Normally, Dave was not one to resort to petty insults; normally, though, Dave wasn't this angry.  
Karkat snarled back, struggling to breathe under Dave's weight. “Fuck you, Strider!” he gasped out. “I fucking created this place! I made you, and I can fucking unmake you!”  
Dave's expression darkened, suddenly. “YOU,” he shouted, “NEED TO LEARN HOW TO SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH.” In a fit of blind rage he pulled his hand back and punched the troll boy across the face again, drawing more blood from them both. "You just never fucking shut up! I swear, I should just fucking kill you right now and save everyone else the trouble of dealing with you!"  
Karkat coughed, blood now coming from his nose as well as his mouth. “Oh yeah? Then f-fucking do it, nooksniffer!” He bared his teeth in a snarl, still unwilling to admit defeat. “You don't have the guts! I bet you couldn't even kill one of your puny Earth insects!”  
Dave clamped both his hands around the Troll's throat, his knee still pressed firmly into the troll's chest. "I'll fucking shut you up one way or a gogdamned other," he said, his voice a deadly whisper, honestly intending to strangle the boy to death.  
Karkat gasped softly, fighting to draw in air around the vise-like grip on his throat. “S-so fucking d-do it!” he hissed. “Wh-what're you waiting for, f-fuckass?” The troll's vision began to blur around the edges, and soon he was seeing double so badly that he had to close one eye just to focus on Dave's face. He gripped Dave's wrists tightly, his yellow-tinted claws digging into the human's soft flesh.  
Dave growled low in his throat, his hands shaking. As much as he wanted Karkat dead, he somehow just couldn't bring himself to deliver that final, destructive squeeze that would crush the boy's windpipe. He stared down at the prostrate Troll beneath him and they locked eyes momentarily; Dave's red eyes were visible through his shades, and they were filled with malice and hatred the likes of which he had never felt before.  
Karkat let out a loud wheezing sound that had been meant to come out as a snarl. He was lightheaded; everything was a blur, and he had the strange sensation of the room spinning around him. He should keep his mouth shut, conserve his energy, but he was far too proud to take this shit laying down. He would have the last fucking laugh if it killed him, which it very well might.

“I th-thought you were going to kill me? What're you w-waiting for? Kill me. Do it.”

Dave's lip curled in an evil snarl, showing his gritted teeth. “Motherfuck! I really wish I fucking could, you little asshole, but I guess I'm too good of a fucking person. Gog, I hate you so much I can't stand it, but I can't fucking kill you.”  
Karkat's field of vision was nearly completely blacked out, starting to go white at the edges, but still he fought. “You can't? Are you wh-” he broke of into a choked wheeze, “whining, like a little p-pussy? Like a little k-kismesis?”  
Dave instantly let go of Karkat's neck, glaring down at him in disgust like he had some sort of contagious disease. “Don't you even dare say that fucking word in relation to me, you sick little faggot!”  
As soon as Dave took his hands away, Karkat started coughing and gasping for air, gulping like a fish. He rubbed his most assuredly bruised neck and glared up at the blonde, still weeing with tunnel vision. “What word?” he rasped. “Kismesis? What's the matter, Strider? Afraid you'll wind up as my kismesis?”  
"Ugh, fuck, man! If there's anything to be scared of, it's that! There's something wrong with you, ya sick little Troll!" he said, a bit of his Texan accent slipping through his cool guy facade. He balled one of his hands into a fist and pulled it back like he was going to knock some teeth out.  
"You think I'm a sick troll? At least I never killed other trolls and fed them to my lusus, or crippled one of my friends." Karkat blinked rapidly before finally managing to focus his eyes on Dave's face. "Compared to some of the others, I'm just a mild annoyance. Besides that, you wouldn't even be worthy of being my kismesis, because you're an insignificant lump of pink flesh.”  
Dave smirked and let his fist unclench, lowering it back to his side. "Insignificant lump of pink flesh, huh?" he asked. "Well, right now this insignificant lump of pink flesh has you pinned to the floor at his mercy. I may not be able to kill you, but I certainly can maim you. How would you like to join Terezi in being blind, huh?"  
Karkat snorted derisively, unfazed. “Being blind would actually be an improvement, if it means that I don't have to stare at your cold, emotionless protein hole. Do your worst, Strider.”  
Dave glared down at him coldly. "The fuck do you mean 'cold and emotionless?' Just because I'm not fucking ranting and screaming at everyone all the time like you doesn't make me fucking emotionless. It's called being fucking calm. You should try it sometime.”  
Karkat's lips curled in a sneer. “Your 'fucking calm' protein hole, then. But you won't blind me, Strider. You don't have the bulge for it. You're just a worthless pink sack of water that doesn't have the bulge to follow through with anything!”  
Dave stared down at Karkat looking absolutely murderous for a moment, then all his rage seemed to melt away, leaving his normal, calm, hipster smile in its wake. He wrapped a hand around Karkat's throat and stood slowly, lifting the boy to his feet one-handed. "You think I don't have the balls to do anything, Karkat? I'll show you what I can do. Let's see just how far the great and mighty Karkat can fall." He kept a tight grip on the Troll's throat, holding him in place, and brought his free hand to the collar of Karkat's shirt. With relatively little effort, he tore the shirt clean in half, right through the Cancer symbol in the middle.  
Karkat could only manage a pathetic gurgle and his airway was completely restricted. He wrapped both his hands around Dave's wrist and struggled to get his feet underneath him and alleviate some of the pressure on his throat. He tried to convey his anger at what Dave had done to his shirt with a snarl, but it only came out as another soft gurgling noise.  
Dave grabbed one of the hanging pieces of fabric and unceremoniously tore the shirt completely off of Karkat's body. He pushed him down onto the pile of mattresses, pinning him on his back without ever loosening his grip on the boy's throat. His shades slipped down his nose a bit and he looked at Karkat over the top of them, a cruel smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. “Helpless, aren't you?”


End file.
